The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
During the past several years, users and businesses are adopting mobile computing and cloud computing at a fast pace. More and more users and companies are storing their data, personal and corporate, to a cloud, and are accessing their data from the cloud through the Internet. Although they are comfortable with the low cost of data storing and the convenience of data access through mobile and cloud applications, they are not comfortable with the security and protection of their data. Additionally, consumer users are concerned with loss of privacy, identity theft, and other harms that can be caused if their data are compromised during the storing or accessing sessions. Companies are concerned with fraud and data theft, leading to financial loss and harm caused to their clients.
Due to the above concerns, service providers and website owners offer secure services for storing and accessing data. Communication sessions between a client device and a server controlling the data are now mostly, if not entirely, encrypted. The usage of secure communication is becoming a dominant common method to access a web service, as opposed to previous use of secure communication reserved only for important or privileged services. Secure computing is a necessity of a critical server-side computing. Secure communication is becoming a must for server-side computing and a major part of client-side computing, particularly when a network gateway often acts as a proxy on behalf of a user terminal in a secure communication session. Unfortunately, today's secure communication computing is fast becoming a performance bottleneck for data traveling from client-side devices and server-side devices, and can introduce unwanted latency to data communication.